The present invention relates to an electric machine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Permanently magnetically excited electric machines are increasingly of interest because of their very reliability and operation with a high degree of efficiency. The permanently excited electric machines can be operated as a motor or as a generator. The permanently magnetically excited electric machine can be used for example as a servomotor. Servomotors have a large number of fields of application. They are often used in industrial facilities. They may also be used in diverse machines, for example in machine tools, packaging machines or industrial robots.
FIG. 2 shows by way of example a conventional rotor design by way of which the disruptive effects are to be kept low. As is apparent from FIG. 2, the rotor design includes a rotor 16 with graduated magnetic poles 18. In the circumferential direction adjacent magnetic poles 18 have the same distance or the same angular position relative to one another per graduated disk. In the case of an 8-pole rotor the magnets have an angular distance of 45°.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved electric machine to obviate prior art shortcomings and to keep torque ripple particularly low.